


Kosher Salt

by Yorkz123



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Lila salt, MLSalt, Marinette not in character, Salt, sis snaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 02:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19938427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorkz123/pseuds/Yorkz123
Summary: Sis Snaps.





	Kosher Salt

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know she's not in character but it felt good writing this.

“Marinette how could you!” Ayla screeched at her. Marinette was currently sitting by herself in the back of the classroom just sketching new designs when Ayla barged in with Lila in a wheelchair.

“I honestly don’t know what you mean Ayla, I was literally just sitting here for the past hour,” Marinette said unamused not looking up from her sketchbook only to glance at Lila and Ayla. 

“You know damn well what you did,” she marched up to Marinette and stole her sketchbook from her, “You pushed Lila down the stairs during lunchtime which made her break BOTH of her legs and broken her BACK as well! ” 

The rest of the class entered the classroom to witness Ayla yelling at her former best friend and then finally ripping apart Marinette’s sketchbook. Something in Marinette finally snapped as she stood up and slapped Ayla, knocking the glasses off her face. Both Nino and Adrien rushed up to the two girls to drag them apart from one another. 

“You honestly think I’m bullying Lila? You’re honestly so stupid if you think Lila is injured in any way.” Marinette pinched her nose bridge. “You know how fucking long it takes to get out of the hospital when you have broken bones, let alone a broken back? She would still be in the hospital given that the start of lunch was an hour ago.”

Lila's face began to pale and for a brief moment, her facade was interrupted by a scowl. No one seemed to catch it.

“And her wheelchair? That’s way too big for her and given that her family is wealthy, which I assume they aren’t because I don’t know about you guys but I can tell when a brand is knocked-off, anyway they would have been able to afford a wheelchair that would at least fit her properly for the time being until her custom made wheelchair was finished.” 

Ayla slowing turned to face Lila and she realized that it didn’t make sense that Lila was here at school, and not at the hospital still. Before Marinette could say anything else, Adrien dragged her to the side of the room.

“Marinette I’m really disappointed in you,” He whispered harshly to her, “We both agreed that outing her out was a bad decision and I honestly can’t believe you’re resorting to bullying her now and actually being physical. You’re not the person I thought you were.” He shook his head.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng could not believe her ears. She only went along with Adrien’s “high road” idea because A) she **was** madly in love with him and B) he’s a celebrity so of course, he knew how to handle gossip and rumors about him. But now? She knew what she had to do and to Hell with what anyone thought of her. She shoved Adrien off of her and with all the malice she looked at him in the eyes for all to hear.

“I’m sick and tired of you and anyone else who thinks I’ve been bullying Lila Fucking Rossi. You said we were in this together! You said it doesn’t matter as long as she doesn’t get Akumatized! Well news flash Agreste and everyone in this godforsaken room, she threatened me in the bathroom which almost led to me being Akumatized. You can take your goddamn high road and shove it right up you-“

“Marinette watch out!” 

One of her classmates shouted out. It was an Akuma coming right at her. But Marinette was too full of rage to even take it seriously. She just glared at it and dangerously said, “don’t make me rip you apart.” 

It flew away in a panic. Marinette then continues to chew out Adrien, the rest of the class, and then debunk every single lie Lila ever told. 


End file.
